


When You Take An Android to A Concert

by GhostJimmy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gavin has to pee, Gavin takes Nines to a concert, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, They aren't fully in a relationship yet, there are definitely feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJimmy/pseuds/GhostJimmy
Summary: Gavin Reed's favorite band is in town and he decides to take RK900 to the concert with him. Gavin finds himself in a tight position when he drinks too much water and has to piss but the line for the bathroom is much longer than expected. Thankfully, he has an android with him who can help out.





	When You Take An Android to A Concert

RK900 had never been to a concert before so when Gavin’s favorite band was scheduled to play a show in Detroit he took the opportunity to show the android something new. They had arrived at the stadium with plenty of time to spare and Gavin stopped to buy a bottle of water for himself before he and RK found their seats. 

“I hope you like them, they’re the only band that still plays with real electric guitars and drums, basically. It’s old-school but I prefer it and I think you will too,” they sat in their designated spots, Gavin had managed to obtain seats that were fairly close to the stage. 

RK sat in the chair with perfect posture, hands gently resting in his lap as he scanned the arena that was slowly filling with people. “Androids don’t really listen to music, or at least I don’t. I’m still confused as to why you brought me here.”

Gavin groaned, “First off, it’s no fun to go to this stuff alone. Second, I thought maybe you’d want to see what it’s like now that you can do whatever you want without some corporation in your brain telling you what to do.”

RK could see Gavin was feeling a little hurt by his comment- he was slowly figuring out the complexity of humans and their emotions- and looked to the man with a smile. “Thank you for bringing me, detective. It’s nice to know you were thinking about me.”

Gavin’s cheeks turned pink with a slight brush and he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s no big deal, really,” he mumbled and took a big gulp of his water. He’d been to many concerts before and knew how yelling out the lyrics to the songs made him thirsty and he wanted to be prepared. 

The lights began to dim and the show was beginning. Gavin was nearly buzzing with excitement, he didn’t notice the slight hints of his bladder filling too quickly. He was caught in the energy of the crowd.

RK didn’t outwardly show the same level of enthusiasm as Gavin but he analyzed every sound and every lyric, each drum beat and guitar strum creating an enjoyable vibration through his body. 

It wasn’t until about halfway through the show that Gavin began to notice how fidgety he was becoming. He forgot to use the bathroom right before the show and now he felt full and the beginnings of desperation were hitting him. However, relieving himself would require missing the music and he wouldn’t leave this moment for anything.

Seeing RK less stiff and closed-off made Gavin smile with happiness and pride- he made the uptight android loosen up, finally. Soon the lead guitarist stepped to the front of the stage as a spotlight shone on him. Gavin cheered and Nines looked mildly confused. 

“It’s the guitar solo, this is where you’ll see his true talent.”

RK was entranced by Gavin’s pure and unbridled excitement. Human emotions were difficult to understand but he was looking forward to embracing his deviancy if it meant he would get to feel like that. 

But behind all of his anticipation, Gavin could feel the pressure in his bladder growing by the minute. His stubborn nature stopped him from leaving the stadium early, he knew he could hold it. 

The concert eventually came to a close and people began filing out. RK stood up quickly but Gavin had a harder time; he didn’t want to leave and every movement caused a sharp pain below his belly and he grimaced. 

“Reed, are you alright?” RK looked at him with concern. 

He quickly straightened up, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “I’m fine, tin can. Chill.” It didn’t look like the android was quite convinced but he shook the thought away and began to walk up the stairs towards the exit. 

He soon realized the downside to sitting in seats that had a better view of the stage. It looked like they would be the last ones to exit the building and Gavin now had to pee desperately. A small amount of sweat collected at his forehead and he scanned the stadium anxiously, searching for another exit. Unfortunately, every way out was packed with people. 

It took way too long to finally make it outside and it took all of his strength for Gavin to not sprint to the bathrooms. RK seemed confused but followed the man anyway. By the time he reached the restrooms Gavin was standing at the back of a stupidly long line- the one thing he didn’t want to see. He felt his stomach drop in terror as his bladder contracted harshly, causing him to grab at his crotch for a moment. 

“Phck, holy shit, no,” he moaned softly and squirmed on his feet. 

RK grasped his shoulder, “Detective, you should not have waited so long to use the bathroom.”

Gavin growled and shoved the hand away. “I know that! But I can’t change the past so stop fucking bothering me when I clearly need to piss.” He kept trying to discreetly hold himself and keep the urine in his body instead of all over the ground. 

The line moved much too slowly for Gavin to fathom and soon he was openly dancing on his feet with one hand down his pants, tightly holding himself. He couldn’t hold it anymore and panic was setting in. A deep blush settled on his face at the thought of pissing himself while dozens of eyes seemed to be on him. 

A stream of piss escaped his cock and he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. He could sense more people staring at him before a strong hand pulled him away. 

“Nines? What are you doing!” 

“Just follow me, detective. Nothing will come from standing in that line,” the android moved swiftly and Gavin struggled to keep up without losing control. 

“But, Nines-“ he gasped as he felt himself leak into his boxers again, his whole body tensing. It took a minute for him to be able to keep following his partner, “there’s nowhere else to go, you idiot.”

RK continued to lead the way out of the venue and down a dark alleyway void of people. The android gestured to the wall next to a few trash cans, clearly expecting Gavin to just whip his dick out and piss there. The detective felt uncomfortable with the idea of urinating in public and was about to complain when his bladder sent a wave of pain through his body. 

“Fuck, fucking shit,” Gavin mumbled as he fumbled with his belt and the zipper of his jeans. He managed to get himself free before his dick released the stored up urine; the liquid forcefully splashed against the wall of the alley. He released a groan and pleasure flashed across his face. The alley echoed with the sound of piss hitting brick and it pooled at his feet. 

His stream eventually slowed and he shook the last droplets of piss off of his dick with a content sigh. Tucking himself back into his jeans he remembered that an android had seen everything that just transpired and he felt his face burn with a blush. 

“Better?” RK softly asked. Gavin nodded in response, purposefully avoiding eye contact. 

He started walking out of the alley, “We should probably get out of here before someone sees us and makes assumptions about what we were doing.”

RK followed behind him and said, “Are you worried people will think you were performing oral sex on me?” 

Gavin froze where he stood and began sputtering. “What? Wh-why would you say th-that? Who would even... think s-something like that?” Before he received a response, he quickened his pace and only slowed when they neared their vehicle. 

“Did you have fun, RK?” Gavin turned to his partner in the low light of the parking garage.

He answered with a smile, “It was amazing. Thank you for inviting me, Gavin.”

That was the first time he ever called Reed by his first name but it certainly wasn’t the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another addition to the DBH piss fics. 
> 
> Check out my Twitter for random thoughts and fic ideas @ AnotherConnor


End file.
